


for you to possess

by un_petit_peu_de_moi



Series: Praise the Lord [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, D/s undertones, FC Barcelona, M/M, PWP, Praising kink, possibly more than undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_petit_peu_de_moi/pseuds/un_petit_peu_de_moi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neymar has wanted to have sex with Leo for a long time, and when it finally happens, it's nothing like he expected, but it's everything he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for you to possess

**Author's Note:**

> Well I meant to write the next part of this series sooner but better late than never right?  
> I hope you'll enjoy this one !

Neymar never thought he'd ever have to beg for sex.

 

Not to brag (although he totally is bragging) but he is famous, and there are plenty of girls willing to hook up with him. And whenever he goes down a slightly curved path and lets men know he would totally bend over for them, there are also plenty of them queuing up for the task.

 

For one, his style is pretty rad. He buys only the best clothes and he has an unlimited collection of snapbacks – he even lent some of them to _Leo_. Secondly, he treasures his hair and without lying, he definitely is a trendsetter. His body in itself might or might not be skinny but he exercises regularly and if he flexes a certain way he has a pretty nice six packs.

 

He also happens to be rich and famous but of course, those are probably not things that are particularly exotic to Leo. Still, he has assets that should make Leo at least _a bi_ _t_ willing to have sex with him, and yet ever since he sucked his dick off at the Ballon d'Or gala, Leo hasn't even _tried_ to sully his sexy body. And he is quite desperate about that.

 

Leo didn't play clueless, and he didn't shy away any of the times Neymar got close and _discreetly_ tried to touch his ass. On a few occasions where they were both alone, he even welcomed Neymar's hesitant kisses, giving back in kind. Actually, Neymar is more or less confident they are _somehow_ going out, because Neymar ends all of his texts with _ilu_ and an endless stream of hearts and Leo never protests, so.

 

But it's been one month of this and Neymar thought he'd get laid way earlier than this. He isn't patient in the least, even less so when it concerns Leo, who has been the subject of his fantasies for more than two years already.

 

Neymar decided this was the end of it. No more blue balls. No more sad wanking parties. Neymar wants to get laid and he will get laid, damn it.

 

He invited Leo over, long enough after his afternoon nap for him to be in top form. He planned everything perfectly. He lit up candles, putting them everywhere in the house because he wasn't sure where Leo would want to have sex with him. He planned a big surprise for Leo after all. Hopefully it will be to his taste, otherwise he'll be known as the biggest perv to ever walk the earth.

 

For when Leo rings his doorbell, Neymar opens the door naked as the day he was born.

 

Leo stares.

 

“Uh. Hello.”

 

Neymar takes a deep breath and puffs his chest, deciding that if he can't feel it he'll fake it.

 

“Hello,” he greets back, in a hopefully self-assured voice.

 

Leo shuffles from one foot to another, his eyes flicking down to his dick. Neymar fears this is going to become awkward, but then a smile slowly tugs at the corner of Leo's lips and he looks up at him, amused.

 

“Are you trying to tell me something?” he says, voice teasing.

 

Neymar feels himself falter, confidence failing him under Leo's gaze and his unexpectedly composed reaction.

 

“I, uh. Do you want something to drink?”

 

Leo laughs, eyes closing and dimples appearing, which is cute and all except Leo is laughing _at_ him. Neymar feels his face heat up and he moves aside to let Leo in.

 

Leo's laughter was dying down, but when he enters the living room and sees the candles spread all over, it comes back full force. And here Neymar is, standing naked in his own living room while Leo laughs his ass off at his pitiful attempt to seduce him. It is mortifying.

 

“I just,” Neymar mumbles. “I wanted to...”

 

Leo forces his laughter down, but there is still mirth in his eyes and these damned dimples on his cheeks.

 

“I think I know what you wanted. But couldn't you just _ask_?”

 

Neymar frowns. “I couldn't just _ask_ you to fuck me, that's just too blunt!”

 

“Yeah, this, _this_ is much more subtle,” Leo points out, and Neymar can see he wants to laugh again.

 

Which is embarrassing but also, Leo's face is pretty cute when he's laughing, and for some reason Leo looking all composed and mocking him while Neymar is there and naked and vulnerable is incredibly hot.

 

“Shut up,” Neymar mutters. “Will you fuck me or not?”

 

Leo smiles, and keeps staring. He looks him up and down, deliberately slow. “Hmm,” he muses aloud. “Come here.”

 

Neymar comes obediently. His feet pad softly on the floor as he walks up to Leo, until he's so close he's looking down at him with the little inch he has over him. And yet he feels so small as Leo looks up at him, smiling, confident, while Neymar is naked and waiting.

 

Leo's fingers trail up his sides, making him shiver, until he reaches his cheek, his thumb rubbing his cheekbone softly and tugging him down against his mouth. Leo takes his time, pressing their lips together and moving them slowly, while Neymar's arms hang loosely by his sides. He wants to touch but he can't bring himself to, feels like he needs to wait for permission. He feels stupid about that and he lifts his hand to touch Leo like he is touching him, but his fingers never make it to Leo's skin.

 

Leo breaks away from his lips just enough to say, “no,” and Neymar's hand falls limply to his sides.

 

He feels hot. He moans in Leo's mouth, turned on by the order, and he'd feel dumb about how easy it is for Leo to make him feel like that but he's also too busy being aroused.

 

Leo does his thing with no regards for how eager Neymar is. His fingers go their merry way, sliding over his collarbones, running up and down his arms, teasing his nipples, tracing the curves and lines of his body, with seemingly no intention to actually _touch_ him in earnest. His kisses are as teasing as his touches, fleeting and lazy. Leo pulls back every time Neymar presses forward, chasing his lips. He can't do anything but stand there, fists clenching and unclenching helplessly at his sides. He's already fully hard, already tense and horny, desperate and needy.

 

Leo's breath tickles his face as he slowly moves to his neck, sucking along his jaw, planting kisses on his throat.

 

“Take your time,” Neymar croaks out. “No rush or anything.”

 

He feels Leo smiles but he doesn't answer. His right hand slides down behind him, mapping his back, while his left hand seems to take a liking to his nipple. He teases it with light touches, rubbing the bud before rolling it between his fingertips. Neymar moans, tilting his head to the side to accommodate Leo's mouth, arching his back when Leo's hand slides down his spine, reaching his ass and kneading it gently.

 

Neymar feels a bit like a doll; he stands there and does nothing and lets Leo do everything he wants to him. He has the feeling Leo could keep doing this for hours, and Neymar would let him but he _wants_ way too bad.

 

“Leo,” he pleads.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Leo.”

 

“That's my name.”

 

“ _Leo_ ,” he repeats, this time nipping at Leo's ear in protest.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Fuck me already.”

 

“Now?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Wherever you want.”

 

“How?”

 

“However you want.”

 

Leo hums, seeming pleased with the answer. “Then wait and let me do my thing.”

 

Neymar whines. “Don't you want me?”

 

“Of course I do,” Leo says, his words blowing hot air over his cheeks. “More than you can imagine.”

 

Pleasure shoots down Neymar's spine at his words, and he shuffles just enough that the tip of his cock brushes against the fabric of Leo's shirt. He moans, throwing his head back, dizzy and burning.

 

“Leo-” he starts again, but he's cut off by Leo's voice, quiet but assertive.

 

“Will you be a good boy for me?”

 

Neymar's body tenses at once like he's been strung, and his mind tips over and he has no idea where this is taking him, but suddenly all he can think about is being good, being good enough, being good for Leo, being a good boy just like he wants him to.

 

“Ney?” Leo asks, this time sounding unsure and hesitant as his movements come to a halt.

 

“Yes,” Neymar finally moans, breathless like he ran a marathon. “ _Yes_.”

 

Leo's body relaxes, and his hands resume their excruciating travel on his body. Neymar doesn't even try to his voice in, doesn't even try to repress the twitches and tremors of his body, bucking forward and arching and moaning when Leo squeezes his ass or pinches his nipple.

 

It goes on forever. Or at least long enough that when Leo pulls back, calling his name softly, Neymar's dick is leaking and his mind is as clouded as if he was waking up from a tortuous slumber.

 

Leo pushes at his hip ever so slightly and Neymar takes a step back, then another, following Leo's lead until he's laid out over his couch, his legs spread and his dick resting against his belly.

 

Leo takes a step back to look at him and Neymar meets his eyes with own half-lidded one. He spreads his legs just a bit wider, trying to tempt Leo, and Leo's eyes snap to his ass for a second before moving back to his eyes, something like a reproach in his eyes. Neymar feels like a _bad boy_ , but there's this big bulge in Leo's pants and he wants it so bad that this time being bad actually feels good.

 

“Do you have lube? Condoms?”

 

Neymar nods. “Under my bed,” and then, “please don't use condoms.”

 

Leo frowns. “Are you sure?”

 

“Please,” Neymar repeats, and Leo studies his face for a second before nodding, and walking up the stairs leading to his bedroom. Neymar wishes he would run or at least hurry, but he hears his footsteps upstairs and Leo sounds in no rush, while Neymar waits for him naked and needy on his own damn couch.

 

When Leo comes back, he takes off his shirt in one smooth movement, discarding his shorts and shoes along the way, sadly keeping on both his socks and underwear. He climbs on the couch, right between his legs, and Neymar makes a point to rub his smooth calves against Leo's sides and back, feeling him shiver and tense under their touch. He digs the heel of his feet in Leo's fleshy ass and Leo doesn't protest, busy holding onto his hips and mouthing at his nipples. He abuses the buds, sucking and pulling on it with his teeth, and holding Neymar down when he starts writhing.

 

Neymar's eyes are closed but he hears the divine sound of the lube being uncapped, and he feels one of Leo's hand departs from his hips. He keeps his eyes shut, biting his lips when Leo switches nipple and attacks his left one as viciously as the right.

 

And then, then there's something cold between his asscheeks, probing at his hole. Neymar spreads his legs even wider, letting Leo know he's ready and willing, and Leo lets his finger slide in up to the first knuckle. That's not nearly enough. Neymar tries to buck up and take everything in but there's still a hand on his hip, holding him down, and once again Neymar can't do anything but lay there and take it, moan while Leo has him at his mercy and decides to torture him in the most delicious way there is.

 

Leo's finger is small and chubby, and it quickly finds its way to his prostate, prodding the spot expertly. Neymar locks his legs behind Leo's back, trying to keep him as close as possible to his body and curling his hands into his hair to hold onto the soft black strands.

 

“Leo,” he chants. “Leo, Leo, Leo,” like a litany that Leo seems to barely listen to. Each of his words is a prayer, but Leo is a cruel god and he does things on his own terms.

 

Maybe Neymar should tattoo it on his body – _belong_ _s_ _to Lionel Messi_ , and only he can have control of when he comes and how he feels, and the thought sends another wave of pleasure in his body because _god_ how he wishes Leo could brand him in this way.

 

Leo presses butterfly kisses all over his chest when he inserts a second digit in, and it sinks easily in his eager ass, which is all but sucking it in. Leo could fuck him there and then and Neymar would come on the spot, and he gets the feeling that this slow preparation serves no other purpose than to work him up until he becomes mad with lust.

 

He opens his mouth to plead again because a submissive part of him apparently _love_ _s_ begging, but Leo backs up to his head, planting a warm kiss on his mouth.

 

“You know what good boys do?” he asks, his voice as sweet as the fingers that are gently – too gently – pressing down against his prostate.

 

Neymar shakes his head diligently.

 

“They don't come before being told to,” Leo says, innocently enough but Neymar wonders if he can read his mind, if he knows Neymar's body is strung so tight he feels like he'd come from the first thrust in. “Do you think you can do that for me?”

 

“I-,” Neymar chokes; they've never fucked but he already knows Leo will take his time like he always does, but he wants Neymar to hold off his orgasm indefinitely, and that's so hard, that's so cruel, that's impossible and too demanding and Neymar trembles with pleasure. “ _Yes_.”

 

“Good. Can you do something else for me?”

 

“Anything.”

 

“I'd like you to come untouched.”

 

Neymar opens his mouth to protest and beg because no, he can't do that, he has no idea how it happened before and this is too hard, he can't he really can't--

 

But before he can voice his desperate pleas out, Leo talks again.

 

“Please, it'd make me so happy. You've been so good to me after all, you're so talented and precious. If anyone can do that, I know it's you. You're a good boy aren't you?”

 

Neymar's mouth is wide open, and Leo hasn't stopped fingering him, and when he opens his eyes the ceiling is blurry and Neymar can't help sobbing out Leo's name.

 

“Oh my god,” he whimpers. “Leo. Yes. Yes, I want-- I am. I want to be good, please--”

 

“So will you try for me?”

 

“Yes, yes, please.”

 

“Good.” Leo kisses his temple as if to thank him, and when he pulls back he's smiling softly, warmly, proudly even.

 

Leo draws his fingers out and Neymar watches as he carefully prepares himself, lubing his thick dick and jerking it a few times to make sure it's properly coated. He guides it to Neymar's ass, pushing on his inner thigh to spread him even wider. He feels a blunt head poke his hole and Neymar lets his head fall back down on the couch, his chest heaving up and down with anticipation.

 

Leo pushes in, slowly, of course. He lets the head pop in first, and sinks in inch by inch. He's thick and big and it burns a bit but Neymar is already clenching around him, arching off the couch with every new inches, willing to take as much of it as he can. Leo pulls back before he's all the way in, drawing out a few inches before thrusting back in, moving in and out slowly, pushing deeper inside with each new thrust until he's settled balls deep into his ass.

 

He holds his sides, fingers against his ribs, and starts fucking him slowly, taking his time just like Neymar knew he would. Leo's eyes are hot on his body, staring at everything from his open mouth to his hard nipples to his leaking dick, and Neymar forgets all about confidence because he feels more vulnerable than he actually is under Leo's gaze.

 

“You're gorgeous Ney,” Leo says, not loudly and his voice is almost drown out by the sound of Neymar's own throaty moans. “You know that right? The most gorgeous boy I could ever have hoped for.”

 

Neymar moans, arches, his body reacting to the word _boy_ without his consent.

 

“Does it hurt? I know it's a bit big, but you're taking it so well.” Leo praises him, and Neymar wants to tell him not to, wants to remind him that the last times he'd tried that Neymar had come way too easily, but as Leo's fingers skimmer along his inner thigh and his cock pushes in and out excruciatingly slow, Neymar understands that Leo _knows_. “You're so skinny and fragile, but you're stronger than they think aren't you? You're so brave.”

 

Neymar moans again, and he chokes on a sob and realizes he's crying, tears falling from his eyes and gathering into his open mouth. He isn't sad, he isn't even hurt, and he's so lost in pleasure he can't think straight, but Leo's words are like a lifeline in a storm, they pull him out and then drown him, and save him and drown him all over again. He doesn't feel quite like himself anymore – he's a more vulnerable, desperate version of himself, one that only exists for Leo and whose only purpose is to be good for him.

 

Leo picks up the pace a bit, then slows down again, alternates between fucking him fast – just short of pounding him – before going back to rolling his hips idly, and this is so _unfair_ , and this is so good.

 

Neymar sobs and moans and cries and keens, all together, and he's not sure what he's feeling anymore, except for the feeling of Leo's fat dick splitting him in two _just_ _right_.

 

“Oh Ney, you're being so good to me. You're pretty, so so pretty, just for me like that.” Leo bends over to kiss him. “You're such a good boy, my good boy right? You're only this pretty for me.”

 

Neymar nods, unsure what he's nodding to but crazy and mad with lust.

 

“Please, Leo,” he begs, because his dick is aching, resting untouched and painful on his stomach, laying in the own mess of his precum. Neymar feels so close, ready to come at the slightest touch – god he wants to come so bad.

 

“You want to come?”

 

Neymar nods.

 

“But won't you try to wait for me?”

 

“I can't I--”

 

“Please, Ney. You're such a good boy, you're so strong and brave.” Leo kisses the middle of his chest, then the tip of his nose. “You're so perfect for me, so amazing.”

 

Neymar keens, and the decision is made before he can even think about it. He holds onto Leo's head, clinging so tight his nails dig into his nape. He's so close he feels like he could come anytime now, with or without stimulation, but he _h_ _as_ to wait, he has to be good for Leo, Leo thinks he's perfect and he can't disappoint Leo, he has to be as perfect as Leo wants him to be.

 

“Good boy, you're such a good, obedient boy,” Leo says as he nuzzles his temple.

 

He probably takes pity on him though because his thrusts start getting rougher, his hips speeding up enough that to the melody of Neymar's moans is added the sound of Leo's balls slapping against his ass, and under all of that, quiet and low, Leo's panting and occasional throaty groans.

 

Leo is sweaty and the tips of his bangs are wet, drops of sweat falling on Neymar's torso, and Leo's eyes never close, they always stare at him, always always, lustful and dark and attentive, always always.

 

Leo suddenly grabs both of his legs and bends him in half, making him cry out, and he starts fucking him even harder, pounding in earnest and Neymar grabs for the armrest behind his head, and it feels so good, fitting so right. Leo aims at his prostate so deliciously every time – he wants to come he wants to come he wants to come _so bad_ , and he holds onto the armrest as hard as can, struggling with his own body to keep from cumming before Leo tells him to.

 

His toes curl and he's practically sobbing, clenching around Leo's fat dick and chanting his name again and again as he relentlessly drives into his ass, his face redder as he too nears his climax.

 

“How do you feel Ney? Do you want to come?”

 

Neymar nods furiously; he can't talk anymore, can't do anything more than cry and keen.

 

“Then be a good boy and come for me,” Leo says, and Neymar obeys.

 

It's instantaneous – the very next second his body spasms and he's cumming, a wave of arousal hitting him so strongly his vision blacks out, and all he's aware of is Leo fucking him hard as he reaches his own climax, prompted by Neymar clenching like a vise around his cock, and something warm spills inside him just like he's spilling all over his chest. He's waited for this for so long that finally being able to let go feels like a liberation, and when his dick is done spurting he feels light and dizzy.

 

And then, as he's still trying to catch his breath and recover from the mind-blowing orgasm and the feeling of Leo's load dripping out of his ass, Leo slumps against him, panting hard, and he whispers _'good boy_ ' into his neck, and this, this isn't a climax, this isn't an orgasm but there's a wave of nothing but sheer _pride_ taking over him. He's content and satisfied, and he's proud and he feels like preening, because he did it, _he did it_ , he came untouched like Leo told him to, he came when Leo told him to, he did everything Leo wanted, he was good, he's good, he's a good boy, he's Leo's good boy and this is the best title he could ever hope for.

 

Neymar feels elated, he feels ecstatic, he feels strong and brave, he feels like he could do anything, like he could run a marathon, like he could do 100 push-ups and still have enough energy to do 100 more. Neymar feels like he could take on the world.

 

“Ney?” Leo probes, forcing him to open his eyes. Leo's face is a bit red with exertion, his eyes sleepy, but he looks slightly concerned. “Was this ok?”

 

Neymar grins. “Are you kidding? This was the best I--- let's go for a run.”

 

“What?” Leo seems startled by the proposal.

 

“I feel like running, Leo,” Neymar says. “Let's take a ball and dribble a bit, we could practice penalties or teach each other new tricks or-”

 

Leo cuts him off with a kiss, a tender one, a careful one, and when he pulls back, his face looks a bit blurry.

 

“About this run Leo,” Neymar slurs, his voice not fully cooperating and he doesn't get why.

 

Leo hums, diving in to kiss him again, then again and again each time Neymar opens his mouth.

 

“Leo,” he protests, but Leo is settling against his chest, resting his head on his torso like he means to fall asleep. Neymar feels his own heartbeat slows down and his eyes refuses to open anymore.

 

It's not that he feels sleepy – he's the king of the world right now – but Leo seems tired and Neymar would feel bad if he didn't let him sleep.

 

“Fine,” he mumbles. “mnot tired, but for you--” his mouth doesn't quite manage to form his next words.

 

Leo chuckles a bit, and Neymar throws an arm over his shoulder in an attempt to hug him.

 

“'ts for you,” Neymar repeats.

 

He gives up, the weight of Leo's head on his chest grounding him, and Leo's low voice whispering something weirdly akin to _sleep idiot_ , right as he falls asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wee. Well technically Neymar deffo fell into some kind of subspace but there's no way he knows the word so. Neither of them really knows what it is they're playing at.  
> I hope you enjoyed the ride !


End file.
